


High school sucks....maybe

by Spideyp00lIsMyOTP



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Flash Thompson, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Happy Hogan, Beta Michelle Jones, Beta Ned Leeds, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Peter Stark/Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Peter is Tony and Steve’s biological son, Peters name is actually Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers, Protective Wade Wilson, wade is a teenager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyp00lIsMyOTP/pseuds/Spideyp00lIsMyOTP
Summary: Peter hates school, well the social part of it. Other than his two friends who he only sees in a few of his classes and at lunch, he has no friends. No one else wants to befriend someone with Flash Thompson as a personal bully in fear of being bullied too. He thinks that this will be how the rest of his highschool goes, but when a mysterious new kid with a hoodie over his face and an alluring scent arrives at the school well, things might just change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’ve never written anything before sooo, *nervous laugh* maybe just not too much judgement? Also I don’t own any characters all of them belong to marvel:)

Peter Stark-Rogers is a male omega and the son of none other than Tony Iron Man Stark and Steve Captain America Rogers. To avoid The press and paparazzi, they decided to keep the pregnancy a secret. Tony and Steve agreed that Peters last name to the world would be Parker, he would supposedly be living with his Aunt and Uncle Benjamin and May Parker who were really SHEILD agents. As Peter grew up it became clear that he had Tony's brilliance and genius in his blood. He was put in school under his fake name and story. Now, he has been in school for about a month and things are starting to get back to normal. His normal, at least.

—————————————————————

‘This is gonna be a long year’ Peter thought to himself. He walked to his first and favorite class of the day, Biology. As he walked into the class he noticed he saw Flash and his jock friends in the back, messing around and yelling rude things at the other kids in class every now and then. When he got to his seat he heard the boys behind him whispering something. But being tired he ignored it.  
Peter put his head down on the table and let his eyes fall shut. He was startled awake again by rough hands slamming down onto his desk.  
“Hey Puny Parker!” Flash hissed at him.  
“What do you want Flash? I’m tired, leave me alone.” Peter responded.  
“I don’t care if you’re tired! Here’s my science homework, you either do it by tomorrow or you will leave the school with an even more messed up face!” Flash threatened.  
Peter just rolled his eyes, nodded slightly, and took the paper to stuff it into his folder and put it away in his book bag.

—————————————————————

The last class before lunch finished and Peter walked out of his ELA class and to the cafeteria. Once he got his lunch he sat down in front of Ned and MJ’s seat.  
“Hey guys,” Peter greeted them with a small smile.  
“Sup loser.”  
“Hey Peter,” Ned smiled back.  
They ate and chatted about homework and projects until Ned brought up the daily gossip he had heard.  
“Really? I feel like we never get new kids here,” Peter questioned.  
It was true, they may not live in a small town but barely anyone that didn’t grow up in Midtown went to their high school.  
“Yeah! I heard he got kicked out of his last school for punching a teacher!” Ned whispered back like he was telling them something top secret.  
“Ned, you know you can’t believe EVERYTHING that u get from your gossip friends right? You do realize they are called your gossip friends for a reason?” Michelle questioned.  
Ned looked like he was truly thinking about it for a moment before letting out a sound of agreement and slightly nodding his head. We enjoyed the rest of our lunch together before the bell rang and we had to go back to work. 

—————————————————————

That night Peters mind kept going back to the new mystery kid. He wondered if maybe the new kid could actually become his friend. It was nice to think about having another friend that he could hang out with since he felt like a third wheel with Ned and Mj most of the time.  
In the end Peter just dismissed the thought, he was the school nerd and punching bag, the new kid probably wouldn’t even acknowledge him. With that thought clearing his head he peacefully went to sleep. 

—————————————————————

Peter woke up and walked into the common room of his parents floor. Steve(Pops) was cooking scrambled eggs and Tony(Dad) was playing around with something on one of his tablets.  
“Good morning Pops, morning Dad” Peter said as he walked towards the cabinet to get the plates and utensils out.  
“Good morning Peter how was your sleep last night?” his pops asked.  
“It was fine, how was yours?” Peter say on one of the chairs at the table.  
“Mine was good but your father over here didn’t come down from the lab until about an hour ago, he’s been on that thing since he got here too!” Pops said while pointing to Dad who still wasn’t paying attention to our conversation.  
Pops threw his hands in the air and gave a designated sigh. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get his Alpha to take care of himself on his own.  
After eating breakfast Peter kisses his Pops cheek and hugged his Dad goodbye, after finally getting Tony to look away from the tablet. Peter ran as fast as he could to get to school as soon as possible. He knew he was going to be late no matter what.

————————————————————— 

Running into his first class, History, in the middle of his teacher, Mr. Harlow, introducing the new topic. Peter could feel people staring at him but kept his gaze on his teacher. Mr. Harlow shook his head and warned Peter to try not to be late again. Peter shook his head and said a quick thank you before sitting down.  
There was a kid he had never seen before sitting next to his usual seat.  
‘That must be the new kid Ned was talking about,’ Peter thought to himself.  
He tried to get a good look at him, but the hood of the red sweatshirt the teenager was wearing covered almost his entire face. But the thing that intrigued Peter the most about him was the scent of the, obvious, Alpha. It smelled like an autumn forest, it was comforting and warm and like home. Peter didn’t know why the alpha scented like that, no other alpha had scented even close to that good but for some reason this one did.  
Peters plan was to talk to the new kid after class but as soon as the bell rang the new kid shot off, practically running to his next class.  
Somewhat disappointed peter moved on to the last class before lunch. 

—————————————————————

The bell finally rung and they were released to go eat. He was on his way to to the cafeteria when he felt his shirt being pulled back by a giant hand.  
“Why hello there Puny Parker!” Flash taunted into his ear, “do you have my homework?” Flash growled at him.  
‘Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!’ Peter thought.  
He really didn’t want to go home with a black eye again. Last time he did his dad and Aunt Nat almost went to school with him to find the culprit until their mates convinced them that they shouldn’t kill minors (“or people in general really but that’s a different subject Tony”).  
“Well Parker, where is it?!” Flash yelled, losing his patience.  
“I umm didn’t exactly do it?” Peter whispered, seeing Flash’s face turn red in anger.  
“I warned you Puny! Now I’m going to have to teach you a lesson!”  
Flash raised his fist getting ready to punch peter in the face when a hand can out of nowhere and grabbed flash’s wrist.  
“Hurt him and I’ll f*** you up, and I promise it’d hurt more than that little brain of yours can imagine!” The new kid growled at Flash.  
His scent had turned angry and he let go of Flash’s wrist to grab the front of his shirt and push him into the lockers, hard. It resulted in a loud thump drawing some of their classmates attention.  
“You okay kid?” He asked when he turned to look at Peter.  
All Peter could do was nod, shocked by someone standing up for him. The new kid nodded and looked peter up and down just to make sure. He then dropped Flash and promptly leaned down to whisper growl something into Flash’s ears that made Flash whimper. When the new kid leaned back up Flash scurried off like a scared cat with his tail in between his legs.  
“I’m glad you’re okay, I hate bullies so much! I’m glad I got here in time, he didn’t hurt your pretty little face!” The new kid flirted in a teasing tone.  
Peter looked down and blushed, ‘he think I’m cute?’ He thought to himself. When peter looked back up at his hero, he had the intention of asking for his name but because of the height difference he was met with Wades incredibly scarred and.......ridiculously handsome face.  
Peter gasped out at how handsome his new hero was but the new kid must have misinterpreted it because he turned, let out a whispered curse and ran down the hall. Leaving Peter wondering with so many questions.  
What had happened to him?  
Why did he run away?  
Why does he hide his handsome face?  
Why did he save Peter from getting beaten up?  
And the most important one............

 

What was the name of this new mysterious alpha?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiiiiiiight here goes the next chapter! This will be Wades side of the day.

Wade was not excited for his first day of school. He had liked last school but they had kicked him out after he had gotten into a fight with another alpha.  
‘It wasn’t even my fault!’ Wade thought to himself. The other kid had been harassing an omega so Wade had stepped in.  
Unfortunately it had been the son of some stuck up rich guy who made sure that Wade took all the blame. Now he was walking up the steps of his new high school. He wore his favorite red sweatshirt and his newly ripped jeans. Looking around Wade saw groups of kids looking at him and whispering.  
‘Great,’ he sarcastically thought to himself, ‘my first day and everyone is already talking about me.’

————————————————————

He had his hoodie pulled up and over his face as far as possible. He knew that his face wasn’t exactly something nice to look at. He just hoped that he wouldn’t have to beat up someone on the first day, after all he had promised his dad he wouldn’t.  
Looking at his schedule he went off to find his first class of the day. Once Wade arrived in the classroom the teacher, Mr. Harlow, directed him to his new seat. The bell rang signaling the start of class.  
Mr. Harlow started his lecture.  
‘Boooooooorrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg’ Wade thought to himself. He had never been interested in school, always thinking it was irrelevant for him.  
About ten minutes into Mr. Harlow’s lecture a kid burst through the door. This caught Wades attention.  
The boy was small and skinny. He had a head full of curly brown hair and by the smell of him, was an omega. But he didn’t smell like any other omega. The boy scented so sweet, like homemade deserts, and a cozy fire.  
Wade couldn’t help but stare, curious and imagining what the omegas face would look like. There was no doubt in Wades mind that the omega was going to be a cutie pie.  
When the boy turned around Wade got a full view of his face. His perfect nose and chubby cheeks, but what made Wade stop was the eyes. The eyes were so big and innocent, unarguably the most beautiful for eyes Wade had ever seen.  
He subtly lowered his hood to make sure his ugly scars were as hidden as possible.  
‘This beautiful, PERFECT omega should not be forced to see my hideousness,’ Wade thought to himself.  
Out of his peripheral vision he saw the boy trying to take a closer look at Wade.  
After a few minutes he gave up trying to take a peek at Wade’s face.  
‘I don’t want him to see my face, not yet at least.’  
When the bell rang again Wade hopped out of his seat and ran to his next class to avoid any awkwardness. 

————————————————————

Wade was sitting in his English class, bored out of his mind, waiting for lunch when he felt something hit the back of his head.  
“Oh I’m so sorry,” the kid that sat behind him said mockingly.  
Wade just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to then pencil he was fiddling with in front of him when he felt something hard hit the back of his head.  
Wade growled and looked behind him only to see the kid behind him silently laughing.  
“Flash, back off, he’s only been here for half a day, just leave him alone” The beta student next to him sternly whispered.  
“I don’t have to listen to you,” the kid, Flash, sneered back. But Wade was left alone for the rest of the period. 

————————————————————

At the end of the period Wade was getting ready to leave when the beta girl from before turned to him with an unimpressed look plastered on her face.  
“You know that you look like a criminal right?” The girl asked, not breaking her impressive poker face.  
“Well I was going to go with my hello kitty costume, but I didn’t think you people could handle it,” Wade joked.  
The girl just smirked a bit and put her hand out, “Michelle, but my friends call me MJ.”  
Wade smiled and put his hand out to meet hers. They shook, MJ noticing the gloves and Wade seeing her notice.  
“Wade Wilson at your service.”  
“Well I’ll see you around Wade,” MJ said before walking off to the cafeteria for lunch.  
“Maybe I might be able to get some friends at this school after all,” Wade whispered to himself while heading out to find his locker.

————————————————————

As Wade made his way through the halls looking for his locker something made him stop. He could smell that sweet little omega again, but there was something different.....something wrong with the scent. It smelled of.......distress?  
Wade followed the scent until he found the omega being cornered against the lockers by the annoying alpha from his English class, Flash.  
Wade quickly ran over to help when he saw Flash lift his fist, getting ready to lunch the smaller boy.  
Wade grabbed Flash’s fist in an iron grip.  
“Hurt him and I’ll f*** you up, and I promise that it’d hurt more than that little brain of yours can imagine!” Wade growled out.  
He was outraged that someone would even try to hurt this amazing boy. Wade let go of Flash’s wrist to grab the front of the other alphas shirt and shove him against the lockers.  
Wade quickly checked with the brunette to see if he was okay and after seeing for himself that he was fine the alpha turned his attention back to the scared teen practically whimpering against the lockers. Wade leaned down and whispered out his threat, to which Flash actually whimpered and ran off once let go of.  
“I’m glad you’re okay, I hate bullies so much! I’m glad I got here in time, he didn’t hurt your pretty little face!” Wade flirted. A cute blush appeared on the omegas face and he looked in between embarrassed and confused. Wade couldn’t help but chuckle at this.  
The boy looked up, seeming like he was going to say something by stopped and stared for a moment. Wade was confused until he realized that this close from the boys height his face was completely visible.  
When the brunette gasped Wade knew any chance he had was over.  
“Sh**!” Wade whispered to himself and then turned and bolted down the opposite hall. He kept running until he turned a corner and then let out a groan.  
‘Why?! Why did I have to ruin it?!?!’ Wade thought to himself. Wade hid for the rest of lunch and kept himself farther away from his classmates for the rest of the day. 

————————————————————

When school ended he got up and ran all the way home. He was still mad at himself for ruining his chances when he decided that even if his feelings weren’t reciprocated, he was going to protect his little doe eyed omega, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I couldn’t get any spaces before each paragraph to stay so it’s stuck like that. Sorry! But here’s the next chapter!

Peter walked into school the next day, thoughts consumed with the mysterious alpha. Fortunately his first class went by quickly, he had Flash in his gym class which meant a lot of dirty glares and unsaid threats. Peter usually left class with a bruise, but whatever threat Flash was given by the mysterious alpha must have been bad because Flash kept a good distance between them.  
His next class was his favorite subject, science! Both MJ and Ned were in his science class and his teacher, Mr. V, was an amazing teacher.  
Peter entered class and took his seat in front of Ned and diagonal of MJ. The tables were set up so that each table would seat four people, two on each of the longer sides. Only the three of them, Peter, MJ, and Ned, would sit at their table since nobody else wanted to sit at the “nerd table.”  
“Hey guys,” Peter said as he sat down in his seat.  
“Hey Peter!” Ned greeted back. MJ took her seat next to Ned.  
“You look more upbeat than normal after gym. Is Flash not here today?” MJ questioned.  
“No he’s here today,” Peter said. He decided to explain when he saw the confused looks on his friends' faces. “You guys remember the new kid we were talking about?” Peter asked.  
“Yeah,” they said in unison.  
“Well, he caught Flash in the hallway before lunch about to beat me up because I forgot to do Flash’s homework and threatened Flash to not hurt me again or HE would beat FLASH up!” Peter ended his explanation looking down to hide the blush covering his face. He looked up to see MJ smirking and Ned looking surprised.  
“Is that why you were acting weird at lunch?” Ned asked.  
“Yeah, I was just shocked someone had actually stepped in…” Peter responded. He had also been dazed thinking about the alphas dashing and handsome face and his amazing scent. “But before I could ask him what his name was he ran away,” Peter said with a frown.  
“Is that the only thing you were thinking about Peter?” MJ teased and wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. Peters blush grew more prominent in response.  
Just then Peter smelled that inviting scent flowing through the room. He looked up to see the alpha entering the science room and looking around for a seat. Peter looked at his friends and caught MJ’s smirk widening before she yelled out, “Wade!” followed by a gesture at the empty seat next to Peter.  
“Wade,” Peter whispered the name to himself and then smiled. ‘It suits him perfectly,’ he thought while watching Wade walk toward them along with the rest of the class before his brain caught on to what just happened. “MJ, you KNOW him!?!?”

————————————————————-

Wade slept through his first class of the day, math. He never understood math so he didn’t bother trying.  
The next class, science, was the only class left that he hadn’t been to since they didn't have that period in school the day before. Wade expected science class to be like most of his other classes, boring and no one to talk to.  
He was going to try to talk more to MJ, but that was it. Everyone else he either hated or didn’t want to show his face to.  
As Wade entered the classroom he looked around for an empty seat. Suddenly he heard his name called from a table in the middle/side of the classroom. Wade breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw it was MJ waving him over.  
‘Maybe this won’t be like my other classes,’ Wade thought to himself as he walked over. He was coming up close to the table when he took in a deep inhale and smelled that sweet scent that he was beginning to get attached to. He looked up to see the perfect omega in his history class sitting diagonal from MJ and sitting directly next to the empty seat. It took him a moment to realize that the omega had spoken.  
“He’s in my English.” MJ only said as an answer to the beautiful omega’s question. He noticed there was another beta sitting at the table next to MJ and across from the brunette, but he decided to ask after.  
“May I sit here?” Wade asked, leaning his head down so that his hood would cover his face. He didn’t want to scare him again.  
After looking shocked for a moment the other boy nodded his head. He didn’t stop staring at Wade until he was fully sitting down in his chair. The omega looked away quickly but Wade could swear he saw a blush covering his face.  
Wade decided to focus on something else, and maybe try to talk to the cutie after. “Heyyy, I’m Wade!” He said in a cheery voice.  
“This is Ned,” MJ said pointing to the beta next to her. She then looked at the omega next to Wade expectantly. When nothing happened there was a movement under the table and an adorable yelp escaped the omegas mouth.  
“H-hi, I-I’m Peter,” he stuttered out with a little wave.  
‘Awwwwwwww’ Wade thought, but something must have escaped his thoughts because Peters face turned an even brighter shade of red. Wade covered his chuckled and spoke again.  
“Sorry, Petey-Pie, you just look too adorable! I couldn’t possibly resist!”  
“Th-thank you for helping me yesterday, really, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. I always have to deal with Flash and it gets really annoying sometimes because then I have to explain the bruises to my family and that NEVER goes well and then I have to convince them that murdering minors is bad but that doesn’t even work sometimes so then I have to go through the trouble of baking desserts to bribe them which tends to mean I have to spend hours and hours baking because they eat an inhumanly amount and if they run out of sweets too soon they all get grumpy and THAT is-” Peter suddenly cut himself off. He took a deep breath before continuing, “Sorry I ramble a lot but my point is, thank you.” Peter finally finished looking embarrassed.  
“It’s no problem baby boy, if he ever gives you trouble again you can always come to me. I do have a question, if you don’t mind?” Wade asked. It took Peter a second to give a nod. “Did that happen a lot? Because no one around you guys were bothering to even look like they wanted to help.”  
“It happens frequently and most of them are just afraid that they are going to start getting picked on if they help me. I’m usually Flash’s victim when he decides he doesn’t want to do his work or that he needs a punching bag.”  
Wade couldn’t help but growl, his natural urge at hearing another alpha hurting his desired omega. Wade could smell his scent getting turning to express his current emotion, pure anger.  
‘I’m going to KILL him!’ Wade thought. As he was planning Flash’s murder he felt a hand touch his and bring him out of his thoughts. Wade looked down to see Peters hand covering his gloved one. Wade whipped his head to look over at Peter, knocking his hoodie back a little on the way.  
When Wade finally made eye contact with Peter he began to calm. There was a soothing scent filling his nose and Peter was whispering something so that only Wade could hear.  
“It’s okay Wade, I’m okay. You need to calm down, alpha. Everything is okay, just calm down Wade.” Peter finished, still whispering. Wades mind stuck for a few moments on Peter calling him alpha before he realized he should probably respond.  
“Sorry Peter Pie, I just don’t want you hurt and it kills me that Flash got away with it for so long.” Wade snarled our Flash’s name, some of his anger coming back.  
“It's in the past now, I doubt he’ll be hurting me again any time soon.” Wade wasn’t convinced and still worried but decided to keep it to himself.  
It was then that wade realized his face in Peters direct line of sight. He pulled it down quickly mumbling a sorry and looking away.  
‘Sh** f***ing H***!!’ Wade internally cursed at himself. Again, some of it must have slipped out because Peter made a face.  
“Language!” Peter scolded, but amusement was clear in his face. “It doesn’t bother me ya know. I know….well I think it bothers you but, it doesn’t matter to me,” Peter said and then gathered his courage before leaning in and whispering to Wade. “I actually think you’re quite handsome.”  
Wade stared at Peter in disbelief. He didn’t understand how the most beautiful person in the world could ever think HE was handsome! It made no sense at all!  
“I think your going blind Pete. My ugly mug is puke worthy. Believe me it’s happened before. Definitely the farthest thing from handsome.” Wade spoke with certainty.  
“Hmmmm,” Peter hummed. He looked like he was considering something for a moment before he finally shook his head. “Well I think you’re handsome and if others don’t, so what? It just means they’re dumb and are missing out on what a good person you are since they judge you so fast.”  
Wade tugged his hood back a little to make eye contact. “You don’t even know me, I could be a serial killer for all you know! I could be playing nice to make you trust me, only to murder you in your sleep!” Wade warmed jokingly.  
Peter smiled back at him and chuckled. “That seems like a lot to go through if you’re just going to kill me in my sleep. And you saved me from a beating when no one else dared to think of it. I think that's all I need to know to say that you’re a good person Wade.” Peter beamed at Wade.  
“Hey love birds!” MJ interrupted their moment, bringing their attention to her and the teacher who had just walked on. Ned looked down at their hands with a weird look on his face, causing both Wade and Peter to look down too. They both blushed wildly when they realized they were basically holding hands this whole time. Peter quickly pulled his hand away, embarrassment leaking into his scent. Wade snickered once his blush had gone down.  
‘He must be the most ADORABLE cutie pie ever!!!’ MJ rolled her eyes at them and then started paying attention to class again (which had started a while back but neither of them had noticed).  
Wade completely ignored the lesson and chose to stare at Peter. He took in the boys soft face and smooth skin. He wanted to get rid of his gloves, reach out, and grab Peter’s hand to hold in his own.  
‘I don’t want him to be disgusted when he feels my skin,’ Wade thought. So he pulled his hand to his side and gripped the bottom of the chair so he wouldn’t try. He was finally snapped out of his staring when the bell rang. He was about to just walk out the door when he was called back.  
“Wade! Why don’t you sit with us a lunch?” MJ asked.  
The other boy, Ned, nodded in agreement so he looked at Peter to make sure it was ok. Peter was looking at him hopefully.  
“Yeah it would be fun!” Peter said with a smile.  
“Alright I’ll see you guys there.” Wade agreed. Just before leaving the classroom he remembered that Peter was in his next class. “Hey Petey, do ya wanna walk with me to history class?”  
Peter nodded with a small smile on his face. They started off to their next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I was having trouble figuring out how to continue but here’s what I’ve got! I know it’s short, sorry!! anyway here it goes!

Peters POV 

 

     “Ow!” I whined at MJ after she slapped me. A few kids sitting at a table near ours in the cafeteria looked over but then went back to their own conversations.

     “Did you seriously just ask me that question?!” MJ stared at me, not believing what she heard.

     “What?! It’s a legitimate question!” I whined again, rubbing the sore spot where she hit me.

     “How are you this oblivious?!” MJ asked looking at Ned for an explanation.

     ”It’s Peter, what did you expect? He has no experience in this type of situation.” Ned replied, visibly amused

     “Come on! All I asked was if you think Wade likes me! I don’t understand what the big deal is!” I defended myself.

     “Your right, he is blind. Don’t worry we’ll help you.” MJ said with a smirk that changed into a full on grin as she looked over my shoulder at something behind me. 

     “Help Peter with what?” A loud voice asked from behind me. I panicked when I realized that was Wade's voice. 

     “NOTHING! Absolutely nothing, they were just making fun of me but it’s over let’s move on!” I tried to change the topic but MJ and Ned just kept on smiling at Wade as he took a seat next to me.

     “We’re gonna help Peter with his crush!” MJ replies happily. 

     “W-what?!?!” Is all I could say. My face started heating up and I knew I was blushing. Next to me I felt Wade tense up. An obviously fake smile plastered itself onto his face as he turned to me.

     “So Peteys got himself a crush huh? Well who’s the lucky gal that caught your attention baby boy?” Wade asked casually, although his voice was strained.

     “Yeah Peter, Care to tell Wade who you’re crushing on?” MJ smirked evilly at me. 

     “I-It’s no one! Really! Actually I have something I totally forgot about that I need to get done so I’ll see you bye!” I ran off to go hide in the library, shooting MJ and Ned one last glare before I did.

 

————————————————

 

Wade’s POV  
  


     Well my day just got ten times worse. I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming! Of course Petey Pie likes somebody else, I mean he could probably have anyone, why choose me? 

     “Well that was interesting,” I commented as I saw Petey practically running out of the cafeteria. MJ and Ned were cackling as they watched him go.

     “So, when are you gonna ask Peter out?” MJ asked me. 

     “What?! Why would I do that?” I looked at her shocked. Hadn’t she JUST said that he had a crush on some other person?

     “Because it’s obvious you two have a crush on eachother.” Ned told me. 

     “No, you  _ just _ said that Peter has a crush on some girl.” I glared at them. 

     “No  _ you _ said that he had a crush on some girl, we however never said girl.” MJ gave me a winning grin. I stared at her gobsmacked. Does that mean I might have some kind of chance after all? I knew it was bad but I actually started feeling hopeful. 

     “I didn’t know he swung that way?” I looked at them questioningly. Ned just nodded. I suddenly stood up, wanting to go after Peter.

     “I just remembered I have something to do as well.” They smirked at me as I subtlety but definitely not subtle at all ran out of the cafeteria to find where my crush ran off to. It’s time to confess my feelings towards the beautiful omega.


End file.
